


And then, PUPPIES!

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Ending, Kosmo having puppies is the only ship that matters, Multi, Puppies, fuck shipping, no ships, puppies everywhere, space wolf puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: The best ending, don't argue because it's true.





	And then, PUPPIES!

The war was over and everyone was happy and that's all that mattered because who the fuck cares about stupid romantic entanglements.

Also Kosmo knocked up a bunch of female dogs and everyone got their own space puppy. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> petition to make teleporting space wolf puppies real y/y


End file.
